Traumatic injury continues to be a major public health problem that impacts enormously on individuals and society. An essential component of the trauma health care system is basic and clinical research. However, future advancements in trauma research are likely to be hindered because of the continued decline in the number of well-trained physician-scientists. The proposed Training Program in Trauma and Organ Injury is designed primarily for surgical residents to provide them with an intensive two-year period of research training focused on the mechanisms responsible for the cellular dysfunction and multiorgan failure associated with injury. It will complement the ongoing trauma research programs already present in the Departments of Surgery, and Cellular and Molecular Physiology. The goal of the training program is to provide highly qualified, motivated individuals with an in-depth knowledge base and intensive laboratory experience that will facilitate successful, productive careers in independent academic trauma research. The specific aims of the training program are to: (1) provide comprehensive scientific training focused in one of three major disciplines; Endocrinology/Metabolism, Organ Injury and Tissue Repair, or Neurobiology; and (2) provide a strong training foundation in all aspects of the investigative process. The training objectives will emphasize integrating physiology, biochemistry, endocrinology, and neurobiology with techniques of cellular and molecular biology. Established investigators (both clinical and basic scientists) within the Departments of Surgery, Cellular and Molecular Physiology, Orthopedics, Internal Medicine/Cardiology, Pediatrics, and Neuroscience and Anatomy will serve as core faculty mentors, and will be responsible for directing and evaluating the trainee's progress. Trainees will receive direct supervision regarding all aspects of experimental design, technical expertise, and scientific writing as well as participate in the required course on ethical conduct in research. Candidates will be recruited both locally and nationally, and extensive efforts will be made to recruit women and minority candidates into the program. Program graduates will be clinician-scientists who possess sufficient scientific maturity to embark on a career in independent research and make significant contributions to the advancement of knowledge concerning the pathophysiology of trauma.